Strade
by Alessia Heartilly
Summary: Hai sempre avuto paura di essere abbandonato. E ora che ti hanno conquistato e ti sei sciolto, ti lasciano solo. Troverai in te la forza di cercare chi ami?


**STRADE**  
Un leone 2002 - p.d.v. Squall Leonheart

Strade.

Dicono che la vita ti presenti, spesso, varie strade tra cui puoi scegliere.

A patto, s'intende, che te ne assuma tutte le responsabilità.

Lei non si sporca certo le mani.

Al massimo ti presenta il conto.

E strade.

Ma mai incroci.

Sempre e solo bivii.

O bianco.

O nero.

Adesso, per esempio.....

Vedi?

La voce mi ha indicato la strada che altri hanno scelto per me, per te, per noi.

Facile, spianata, come un sentiero tra campi di grano.

Ma quella dove mi sta attirando la tua voce, quella no, è piena di rovi.

Ma tu sai che ne vale la pena.

Non è così?

Tu sai che per quel fiore così raro che cresce in quel sentiero impervio valgono bene i graffi e i pizzicori dei rovi.

E ti avventuri tranquilla -anche se sento che stai tremando- nel sentiero.

Perché sai che i rovi pungono e graffiano, ma poi i graffi si chiuderanno.

Faranno male.

Bruceranno.

Ma si chiuderanno.

Alcuni lasciando il segno, altri sfiorandoti appena.

Ma prima o poi se ne vanno.

E' una legge della natura?

Tremi.

Quei rovi sono spaventosi, eppure vuoi attirarmici.

In realtà mi ci hai già attirato.....

Lo so che hai paura -no, non sobbalzare.

Lo so che non è da me, ma non volevo ferirti -solo darti un bacio sui capelli.

E pettinarti con le dita.

Scusa.

Senti?

La voce ha deciso.

Ti imprigionano per non rovinare la loro strada facile e spianata.

Così d'estate potranno passeggiare nei sentieri tra i campi di grano.

Godersi la pioggerellina leggera delle irrigazioni artificiali.

Ma noi?

Noi, abbiamo deciso?

La strada è impervia.

E' normale esitare.

Loro hanno già usato le paroline magiche: io sono l'eroe e tu la strega.

L'eroe è colui che affronta la morte.

La strega colei che la semina.

Per loro è semplice così.

Perché loro, non hanno capito nulla.

E io e te lo sappiamo vero? -ssh, non piangere...non mi piace sentirti piangere.

Mi fai sentire in imbarazzo, e non mi piace.

Non so come reagire.

Loro, dicevo, non sanno che le battaglie si combattono cercando la morte.

Pensano che sia per sfuggirla.

Ma se davvero la si volesse sfuggire, noi lo sappiamo, non si combatterebbe.

Ma la vita ti costringe.

Ironico, non trovi?

La vita...ti costringe alla morte.

Così mi son buttato là fuori.

Non avevo scelta.

Ci sono momenti in cui ti senti stretto all'angolo.

Era uno di quei momenti.

Io sarei stato vivo.

Ma tu no.

Non era giusto.

Non tu.

E non così.

Mentre tu ne valevi la pena.

Sshh, non piangere, non crederai che ti lasci andare?

Sono solo indeciso su che strada prendere.....

Certo che quella facile mi attira.....

....ma quella impervia è decisamente più affascinante.

E tu sembri aver già deciso di prendere quella.

I rovi, le spine, valgono il fiore, non è così?

Andiamo a cercarlo insieme, allora.....

Eccoli lì.

Guardali in faccia.

Hanno la sicurezza della via tranquilla.

Stasera torneranno a casa tranquilli e con la coscienza pulita, perché avranno seguito gli ordini.

Dovevano seguire gli ordini.

E' come se non dipendesse da loro...e quindi quello che fanno non li tocca.

Uno scaricabarile infinito.

Uno dà ordini ad altri perché loro facciano il lavoro sporco.

Altri seguono gli ordini di uno perché tanto la responsabilità sarà sua.

Disgustoso.

Squallido.

Anche il Garden è così.

Casa, certo, tutto quello che vuoi.

Ma nessuno si ferma a pensare a quello che fa.

Ieri la strega era Edea, e tutti odiavamo Edea.

Oggi Edea non fa più del male, quindi tutti amiamo Edea.

I cadetti la sera vanno a letto tranquilli perché hanno studiato da bambini diligenti.

Non si chiedono cosa ci sia dietro a quello che imparano.

Sembrano, a volte, vuoti.

E magari lo sono.

E i Seed, sono come queste guardie che abbiamo davanti.

Uccidono senza chiedersene la ragione.

Cosa fai?

Ti nascondi?

Ma non devi.....

Se ci sono io, non devi avere paura.

Non hai bisogno di nasconderti.

Puoi camminare a testa alta.

Loro ti odiano.

Ti disprezzano.

Ti temono e sono così ipocriti da riverirti.

Ma tutto questo non conta, se ci sono io con te.

E tu lo sai, no?

Che importa l'odio del mondo?

Quello che decidiamo insieme di fare conta più di tutto, non è così?

La via impervia che dobbiamo aprirci tra i rovi.....

La senti, la formula che dovrebbe onorarti?

Io sento che ti fa rabbrividire.

Sento che la loro ipocrisia ti scalfisce la pelle perché ti ferisce.

E sanguini, sanguini, sanguini.....

E pensare che loro credono sia un modo per tenerti a bada.

Non ne hanno bisogno, vero?

Per te questo mondo è meraviglioso e ti tremano le mani perché sai un dito potresti distruggerlo.

Ma non lo farai, vero?

Non senti la loro ipocrisia, tu.

Senti solo il male che ti fa la loro adulazione di paura.

Il loro rispetto di terrore.

Sei così dolce....

...ingenua.....

...la tua delicatezza ti fa sentire solo la ferita e non l'ipocrisia.

Non ti fa male la loro falsità.

Ma la loro è possibile che io, io....ti conosca così bene?

Ti vogliono sigillare.

Sigillare i tuoi poteri.

Cioè segregarti in un prigione di cristallo.

"Per il bene del mondo".

Per loro il bene del mondo corrisponde quindi a far impazzire una persona?

Prima di congelarla?

In una prigione che chiamano gioiello così la gente non farà domande sulla sua natura?

No, non tu....tu non lo farai, vero, guardami, non lo farai, non è così?

Ma annuisci.

Allora, hai deciso che strada prendere.

Un vicolo cieco.

Vuoto.

Spento.

Freddo.

Rinoa.....

Come fai a mettere così tanta sicurezza in un mormorio?

Hai già preso la tua decisione?

Decantarti le virtù del fiore tra i rovi non mi servirà, non ti tratterrà.

E allora perché?

Cercare il mio affetto, la mia confidenza, mostrarmi che ti interessava _davvero_ capirmi....

...che non era una sfida come per la maggior parte delle persone.

Perché, perché, perché, non capisco, non mi spiego....

Non sapevi che mi avresti ucciso?

Non avevi capito che detestavo la vicinanza.....

...perché avevo paura di momenti come questi?

_Tu_ hai detto che non potevamo prevedere il futuro.

_Tu_ dicevi che dovevo aprirmi con voi.

_Tu_ dicevi che mi sareste stati vicini.

E allora perché adesso te ne vai?

Non capisci, non senti, non ti interessa quello che mi stai facendo?

Non andare.....non come Ellione......per favore....

...lei....era la mia sorellina.....

....ma tu.....Rinoa....tu lo sai, no?

...dimmi che lo sai......

...perché...mi terrorizza dirlo......

Mi ha chiamato amico, quell'uomo.

Di nuovo: tu comprensiva, io amico.

Prima, tu la strega e io l'eroe.

Mi ripugna tutto questo.......

Come faccio ad essere solo tuo amico?

E' una parola che oramai così tanti usano.....

...la svuotano tutto, del resto, nella loro smania di dare nomi a ciò che non conoscono.

Io non voglio essere solo un tuo amico.....

.....non così poco.....

Mi guardi, finalmente.

Mi mancavano i tuoi occhi......

.....lo capisci, vero, quello che penso, che sento?

Mi conforta sapere che è così.

Significa che non devo usare una di quelle parole che la gente prostituisce riempiendosene la bocca.......

Ti basta guardarmi negli occhi.....

Tu sai leggermi dentro.....

...e lo vedi, vero?

Voglio chiederti di restare.....

Di non abbandonarmi.......

Ma non so usare le parole.....

E non mi interessa che tu fossi posseduta o meno.....

Non mi interessa di quello che vuole quella strega.

Non mi interessa di quel soldato che ci ascolta.

Continua a piombarmi in testa l'immagine di te sigillata, rinchiusa, impaurita....

.....e io non ci sono in quel quadro.

Che eroe sono, allora?

Non voglio essere l'eroe....

Non vuoi essere usata per i suoi obiettivi.

Lo so.

Lo sapevo fin dal principio eppure mi sembra di non sapere nulla.

Ti sacrifichi.

Questa è la tua scelta.

Ti sei già incamminata nel vicolo cieco.

E sai benissimo che arrivata in fondo, dovrai voltarti.....

...e quello che vedrai ti farà impazzire.

Non devi.....

Loro vedono la strega in te.

Ma Rinoa....è fragile, indifesa.....Rinoa ha bisogno dime.....

...di quello che un giorno la potrebbe ammazzare......

....ma se quella strega fossi tu.....

...per favore, guardami.....

..io non so come dirti tutte queste cose, altrimenti....

...non so come chiederti perché.......

Ora mi rendo conto che quel sentiero di rovi lo indicavi solo a me.

Tu non potevi scegliere la via tra i campi di grano.

Vie facili per te non ce ne sono.

E quei rovi, ora me ne accorgo, sono troppo taglienti.

Mi dispiace......

Avrei dovuto capire.....

E quella parla di casa.....

Come potrai essere a casa?

Se non sarai la mia Rinoa....che casa sarà?

Ma tu ti stai già lasciando portare via.

Ti circondano così sperano di annientare quello che potresti minacciare.

Invece ti volti con gli occhi smarriti e ti stringi gli anelli al collo.

Hai paura....

E io....

.....io......

Alla fine te l'ho chiesto di non andare.

Ti sono addirittura corso incontro.

E con le tue parole sai fermare ogni mio passo.

Io non ti odio.

Io non ti temo.

Se tu mi lasciassi avvicinare.....

....io non ho paura di starti vicino, Rinoa.....

...ma se ti lascerai rinchiudere.......

.......io.........

L'anello?

No, non lo voglio.....

Tienilo, non importa.

Hai paura.

E qualcosa ci deve essere a farti coraggio.

Io non potrò esserci.

Ma il leone sul mio anello, ti ricorderà, forse, almeno un pochino.....

Ma a chi la racconto?

Io non sono un leone.

I leoni lottano.

Io ti lascio andare.

Ma credo, anzi so, che.....

.....trattenerti sarebbe mancarti di rispetto.

E tu non hai mai fatto questo con me.

Hai bisogno di andare.

Perché non vuoi odio né rispetto fasullo.

Non vuoi più tagli di paura e terrore.

Sai che così ti ricorderemo come vuoi essere ricordata.

E trattenerti sarebbe forzare nell'immagine degli altri la strega.

E scacciare Rinoa.

Perché nella testa delle persone Rinoa non esisterà più.

Esisterà solo la strega Rinoa.

E allora tieni il mio anello.

Se mi abbandoni perché mi vuoi almeno un po' di bene.....

....allora io ti lascio andare per.....

....quella parola che troppa gente fa prostituire.

Usarla per te significherebbe sporcare quello che abbiamo.

E io non voglio.

Voglio che ricordi che ti ho rispettato e.....amato abbastanza da lasciarti andare.

Tienilo tu, non importa.

E sgrani i tuoi occhioni pieni di sorpresa.

Ero così terribile, prima?

Era solo per difendervi.....

Forse, ero quello che teneva di più a voi.....

Così tanto da non voler soffrire se vi avessi perso......

Mi dispiace.....

Davvero?

Certo, Rinoa.

Io non sono certo un leone, tutte le cose che ho pensato fino ad ora mi servono solo......

.....a mascherare la mia vigliaccheria.

Lotterei se fossi un leone.

E invece lascio che ti portino via......

....e se non fosse questo che vuoi?

Se anche tu adesso ti sentissi stretta all'angolo?

Dovrei farti forza......

.....ma tra i due il più debole sono io.

Perché tu hai trovato abbastanza forza da rinunciare a te stessa......

.....e la mia rinuncia si fa polvere di fronte alla tua.

Quella che si rispetta sei tu.

Io seguo passivamente la strada che mi hai indicato.

E quando i rovi mi taglieranno e graffieranno dovrò leccarmi da solo le ferite.

Ma le mie non saranno niente in confronto a quelle che si pianteranno dentro di te.

E non riesco a trattenerti.....

....non ne trovo la se fossi annichilito da te......

E forse lo sono.

Se addirittura evito i tuoi occhi, adesso.

Ma è come se sentissi di dovermi proteggere......

...da cosa, poi?

Dalla profondità del tuo sguardo forse....

....mi scavava dentro......

...se non avessi abbassato gli occhi, li avrei dovuti chiudere.

In un modo o nell'altro....dovevo proteggermi.

Scusa.

E adesso?

Me ne starò qui seduto fino a quando?

Ti vengo a riprendere.

Che sia stata Quistis o qualcun altro non mi importa.

Ti - vengo - a - riprendere.

Vengo a riprendermi la stupida ragazzina che all'inizio combatteva per ideali in cui forse solo lei credeva.

Combatteva senza capire che l'avrebbero adulata oggi e dimenticata domani.

O che sarebbe stata la stupida ingenua se avesse fallito.

Ingenua, forse un po' lo sei.....

...o non ti saresti lasciata trascinare via.

Ti vengo a riprendere, basta che si faccia in tempo......

Arrivo, Rinoa, aspettami ancora....

...un minuto può essere questo minuto in confronto a tutto il tempo che mi hai già aspettato?

_Tu_ sei quella che mi ha rispettato.....

....se l'avessi fatto anche io non ti avrei lasciato andare.....

....ti prego ti prego ti prego.....

...mi basta un minuto solo......

Gli ingegneri l'hanno già rinchiusa......

....forse la stanno già congelando....

....arrivo, Rinoa, arrivo......

.....ma come faccio ad aprire questo coso?

E lei.....sorride......

Mi fa quasi venir voglia di piangere.....

.....ce l'ho fatta, hai visto?

Adesso non importa se ti odiano e ti temono....

.....io non ti odio e non ti temo......

..........nessuno di noi ti odia e ti teme......

.....e poi gli altri possono pensare quello che vogliono.....

....quello che sei, quello che abbiamo....

...basta che lo sappiamo noi, vero?

Senti come sei fredda......

...ma sei reale, sei viva......

...e stringiti a me quanto ti pare.....

...era quello che volevo, no?

Quello che volevi tu già nello spazio.....

...non sapevo che fosse 

E sussurri appena......

...ma credi veramente che mi importi se sei una strega?

No...non ha importanza.....

....perché sei Rinoa......

....sempre la stessa.....

....sempre la Rinoa che mi guarda con gli occhioni che mi leggono dentro.....

....sempre la Rinoa che mi sorride se la guardo.....

....sempre la Rinoa che combatte al mio importa se sei una strega?

Tu, rimani Rinoa.....

E non mi importa se diventi un nemico per chiunque.....

....ti starò vicino....

...perché è quello che hai fatto fino adesso, con me.

Sarò il tuo cavaliere......

Sorridi......

....e ti stringi di nuovo.

Qui, sei al sicuro....

E forse, forse.....

....sarò forte, fiero e un leone....

...ma è perché tu mi hai mostrato come fare....

Solo adesso...adesso che ho lottato......

....solo adesso sono davvero un leone.....


End file.
